


Owen Hunt Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Owen Hunt imagines from my Tumblr





	Owen Hunt Imagines

The intention was to only stop by your parents house before going to Owen's mom's house. Your grandma managed to persuade to stay for a little bit until your cousin came causing you to get stuck there as a snow storm came over. "There's a snow storm. I guess we're stuck in here together till it passes." You said unhappy of the situation. There was only so much you could handle of your family, especially your mom. You see, she doesn't take your job seriously. She just thinks you're some nurse reporting to a higher up who is a man when in reality you are the higher up. You run your own department. You're the head of orthopaedics.

 

"Don't sound too happy, Y/N." Your mom retorted back causing you to roll your eyes.

 

Your grandma shook her head at your mom. "So, Y/N how's work been?"

 

"It's been great. In fact I saved a kids life yesterday." You told her, beaming at the memory of you saving their life.

 

"You mean you helped." Your mom corrected you. Owen watched the exchange happen and was shocked at how your mom was. You however were used to it. It was the same every year.

 

"No, she saved the child's life." Owen chimed in. You looked over and shook your head telling him not to.

 

"Owen, don't."

 

"With all due respect, Mrs Y/L/N. I don't think you fully understand Y/N's job. They're a doctor. A surgeon. A kickass one at that. They're the best damn surgeon I've seen my whole life. Yesterday, Y/N saved a kids life. The child was at risk of permanent paralysis but Y/N reversed it. They can now walk because of your daughter. They can carry on playing football and go to college on a football scholarship because of Y/N. So, yes, Y/N did save a child's life yesterday. And they do it every single day because that is their job as a surgeon." Owen addressed. You reached over and held his hand, giving it a squeeze as to say thank you.

 

Your mom had a look of shock across her face, not expecting anyone let alone your boyfriend to confront her like that. "I- I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't know."

 

"It's okay, mom." You told her. It was truly a Christmas miracle for her to apologise to you.


End file.
